


Painting the Big Picture

by thisbloodycat



Series: (Unconnected) Drabbles (that turned out not to be drabbles anymore) [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Auror James Sirius Potter, Aurors, Gay Scorpius Malfoy, Harry Potter Epilogue Compliant, Harry Potter Next Generation, Humor, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Next Generation, Next-Gen, No Porn, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Shameless Smut, Suggestive Themes, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-24 03:05:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17696465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisbloodycat/pseuds/thisbloodycat
Summary: “So…” Malfoy said, “… what are you going to do now, Auror Potter?”James nearly choked as he swallowed, because either he’d lost the plot or… was that actuallygiddinessin Malfoy’s tone?





	Painting the Big Picture

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dracogotgame](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dracogotgame/gifts).



> Betaed by Iwao.
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** Harry Potter is owned by J.K. Rowling and Warner Brothers. No copyright infringement intended.

“Malfoy,” James said, “I’m sure you’re aware that selling illegal magical drugs is a punishable offense.” Merlin, having both ‘Malfoy’ and ‘illegal’ paired within the same sentence felt like a marvellous ride down the epic fantasy of wonderful. James could have sworn he’d never been this ridiculously cheerful, like, ever. Or at least during the last four years. So, pretty much since his dad convinced him to join the Aurors.

Malfoy, who sat by the small metal table in the interrogation room, answered, “Is it now,” as he carefully inspected his nails. Once he was done with that, he reclined back on his chair, hands laced behind his neck and looking for all the world like peace and calm on Gandhi’s day.

Well, perhaps the dodgy wanker was used by now to getting his way, James thought, being Al’s best friend and all, but he wasn’t going to get his way today. Oh no. No, sir. Because James here, Auror of Aurors, was not about to let anything like that happen—for law and order! Which is what he was supposed to protect—yes, law and order. Nothing else was going on here.

“It is,” James said. “At least in this country.”

“My, my.” Malfoy looked up at him, innocent eyes wide open, and James, who’d been wandering around the room in a state of near-euphoria, paused for a moment.

 _No_ , his mind said, _no, no, no._ Not innocent, definitely not innocent. He narrowed his eyes at the prat because, ugh, because he must _be_ up to something. James just _knew_ these things. That, and trust a Malfoy and you’ll get your hands tied behind your back, all while he feeds you Veritaserum and asks ponderingly about your Gringotts code and where, exactly, are you keeping the key to your lockbox.

Alas, the bored touch to Malfoy’s voice gave him away just a second later: “I guess I haven’t been a good boy, have I?”

“What do you think? You’ve broken code four-slash-fifty-three in our penal law!”

“So…” Malfoy said, “… what are you going to do now, Auror Potter?”

James nearly choked as he swallowed. Because either he had lost the plot or… was that actually _giddiness_ in Malfoy’s tone?

“Punish me, perhaps?” Malfoy added. Merlin. Was Malfoy blatantly flirting with him? No, it couldn’t be… 

Though he was quite handsome, James would give him that much. And in good shape. Yes, quite in good shape. As fit as a fiddle, one might even say—objectively, of course, one might even say that he was empirically good looking. But it wasn’t like James was really looking at him in that way, oh no. He was just looking at him as a... suspect. Yes, a not-particularly-good-looking suspect. With certainly no good intentions.

Though he had very nice legs.

And the eyes of a cherub. Who was now looking James up and down as if contemplating which type of honey would taste better when poured on James’ abs. What the… _no_ , James. Get back on track. Remember: law and order, that’s why you’re here.

“And, tell me,” Malfoy said, “are you planning to punish me here, in front of…” As he pointed to the large window behind James, his lips quirked up into a suggestive smirk. “… all those people?”

James’ mouth stayed open so long that his throat went dry, his skin tingled, and he was fairly certain that his heart had stopped. Perpetually.

“Please—” Malfoy rolled his eyes, “—I’m not blind, you know? You think I didn’t notice the look you gave me when your partner—whatever-his-name—brought me in? Up and down, it went. You looked like you were drooling.”

James barely managed to gurgle an “Err-did- _not_?!” in response.

“Salazar, you are _so_ obvious.” Malfoy snorted. “But fine, I’ll pay my bill. Ooor—” he paused, biting his lip in a quite endearing way—no, not endearing! In a very... dangerous way, “—you could meet me at my place. Say, eight, this evening… are you free?” He got up, and as he was leaving the room he leaned in to whisper into James ear: “If you do come, I’ll even let you bend me over the kitchen table—”

For some absurd reason, his words went straight to James’ prick.

“—and fuck me—”

James gulped because _bloody hell_ and what was he _—what…_

“—as hard as you like.”

Foiled plans and all, and even if law and order wouldn’t agree with other parts of his body, at least James’ evening finally looked like it might turn out to be, how to say, unexpectedly interesting.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! ♥ If you ever want to reach me or stay up with my updates, I'm [thisbloodycat](http://thisbloodycat.tumblr.com/)@tumblr. :)


End file.
